Surrender
by RadhaBean
Summary: What would have happened if Mel didn't surrender when she thought Shevareth captured Bran?
1. Chapter 1

First time writing for Sherwood Smith… It's about when Mel goes to rescue Bran

**First time writing for Sherwood Smith… It's about when Mel goes to rescue Bran. However, this is my take on what happened. She didn't surrender… **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters unfortunately.**

Mel crept through the dark, luscious woods trying her hardest to remain silent. Fallen tree limbs and branches scattered the earth as she inched forward closer and closer towards the castle where Shevareth was imprisoning her older brother, Bran. A twig snapped harshly behind her as a man stepped out from behind a large pine tree. Pointing his sword at Mel, the soldier moved forward as if to take a hold of her.

Reacting instantaneously, Mel threw her arm at the man's head. He stumbled backwards as he took the blow straight to the nose. A red stream of blood flowed down his face. His sword clamored on the dirt below as he grunted and grasped his face in pain.

Quickly, Mel dropped to her knees and reached for the fallen sword. Swinging it up, she sliced through his protective metal. The screams came to a halt as the man slumped against the trunk of the pine. His breathing became ragged until he made no more sound.

Glancing, back Mel saw her army was surrounded by Shevareth's men. Anger flared inside of her. She ran to there aid, killing anyone who got in her way. She needed to save not only Bran, but also her people. Mel was more determined than she had ever been in her entire life. People fell on her left and right as she raced towards the looming, stone castle. Her heart raced as she heard her army run behind her.

They were winning the fight. Although they weren't the trained in battle, they had a reason to fight. Bran meant everything to them and they would go to any extreme to get him back.

"Lines," Mel screamed.

Her breath came in bursts as she charged. The men and women around her began to spread out into many intimidating lines. Straight ahead of the Tlanth army, soldiers began to disperse out of the gigantic wooden doors. They too began to form lines on the opposite side of the bridge. Their arms were at the ready, preparing for slaughter.

"Halt!" Mel screeched, waving her hands frantically in a stopping motion. The army came to and abrupt stop. Mel hadn't noticed how loud the fighting had been until the air around her was filled with absolute and complete silence.

A lone figure stepped out of line and proceeded to head across the bridge. Mel lifted her chin and marched proudly out to meet Shevareth. Closer and closer they came until there was only a few inches separating the two. Neither said anything. Shevareth gazed down at Mel with his piercing grey eyes. His black hat cast and ominous shadow across his face.

"Surrender," he whispered.

"Never," Mel spat. "Give my brother back or we will fight and we will win." Although her chin was held high, she lifted it even more in defiance.

"Mel," Shevareth tried to reason.

"No," she yelled cutting him off. "I want my brother now."

"He isn't coming. He is siding with us. If you would come inside and discuss this rationally, you would understand why."

"He wouldn't side with you over me ever." Mel's face held a mixture of surprise and betrayal. She brushed a strain of fallen hair out of her eyes.

"Don't fight me, Mel," Shevareth pleaded.

"You won't win," Mel repeated. She spun on her heels and strode back to her curious and expecting army.

"We will fight until we get Bran," Mel replied.

On the other side of the bridge, Shevareth paced back to his men. He walked back and forth in front of the lines.

"We will fight them."

The army visibly stiffened preparing for the impending battle.

"Do not kill the leader," Shevareth yelled. "She is mine." He turned around and looked at the fearless woman standing across from him. A soft sigh escaped his lips, but no one other than himself heard. Shevareth raised his sword up into the air. With a small point towards the enemy, his men rushed towards Mel and her people.

Shevareth didn't move though. He stood in his place gazing at Mel, watching her pierce his men to death. He grudgingly made his way towards the action. The battle parted for him as he made his way to Mel.

Mel stepped on the soldier's chest and ripped out the sword. No one came after her, making her suspicious. Peering around she saw Shevareth sauntering up to where she stood covered in blood.

Shevareth lifted his sword and continued to move to where Mel was. She too held her sword at the ready position. Mel took a step to the right and so did Shevareth. She took a step to the left and so did he. Whatever move Mel made, Shevareth did the exact same. It was as if they were doing a dance for their lives.

Finally, Mel saw an opening and lunged, stabbing Shevareth in the upper left arm. Blood gushed out of the wound. He momentarily stopped, surprised by her actions. Coming to his senses, Shevareth raised the heavy metal weapon and swung it at Mel. The clash of metal rung out as the swords collided.

Shevareth was stronger, but Mel was quick. She ducked out of the way as his blade made its way towards her stomach. Unseen to his eyes, Mel swung her sword at his head. Quickly, Shevareth parried the blow. He needed this to end. Not thinking anymore, he leapt forward and tackled Mel to the ground. He raised his blade and placed it on her throat.

**Review, good or bad. I'll continue if you guys want me too. Hope you liked it **


	2. Chapter 2

Alright… I decided to continue this story

**Alright… I decided to continue this story! I don't know how long I'm going to make it, but here's Chapter 2. **

The cold, metal was pressing into Mel's neck, but not hard enough to draw blood. For the first time that night her eyes showed fear. Shevareth's breath was fast, the air blowing on Mel's face as his body pressed into hers. They glared into each other's eyes; neither making a move.

Slowly the sword rose from the deadly position and was drop to the stone bridge. However, Shevareth stayed on top of Mel. He couldn't risk the chance of her escaping, but he could never hurt her even if it was necessary.

"I need you to call you troops back," he demanded.

Seeing no way out of the situation, Mel nodded her head reluctantly. Carefully Shevareth lifted himself off of Mel. When standing, he placed his hand out trying to help Mel to her feet. Pushing the offered hand away, Mel hastily jumped up. Turning around, she saw her people were losing and losing badly. Seeing the weapon at her feet, she made a move for it. An arm snaked around her waist preventing her from grasping the blade.

"Call your troops back now," Shevareth grunted as he held on to a squirming Mel. She stopped fighting suddenly, giving in.

"Pull back," Mel screamed. The Tlanth soldier's faces turn towards hers. Seeing her captured they quickly retreated, back to the village of Tlanth. Mel watched helplessly as her only hope at rescue faded into the distance.

Peering around, Mel smirked at the sight. Her people had done more damage than she had original thought. Men were scattered across the bridge. Some were dead, but most were badly injured. The soldiers that were left standing, turned and waited for instructions from their commander.

"Help the injured and bury the dead. Once you're done, go and rest. You have done well tonight," Shevareth praised in a wary voice. He dropped his arm from around Mel's waist and grabbed her upper arm. Dragging her behind him, Shevareth made his way to the looming entry way.

"You should really get that arm checked out," Mel mumbled. "It looks like someone really got you good." A smile graced her lips as she saw the look on Shevareth's face; pure shame.

"At least I didn't get tackled," he shoot back at her.

"Yes, but who knew you would do that? I thought only children fought like that."

Frustrated, Shevareth jerked her hard causing her to stumble slightly. A shot of pain went up Mel's leg, as it bent the wrong way. A small whimper of pain escaped her lips. Shevareth stopped and looked back at Mel. If Mel was in the right state of mind, she might have thought his gray eyes looked concerned.

"Lean against me," he ordered.

"No, I don't need your help," Mel said stubbornly.

Although he was still clasping her arm, she tried to proceed forward on her own. Her feet moved a couple of steps before she collapsed gracelessly to the ground. The pain was so intense, she fought to stay conscious. After seconds of fighting, she lost the battle and dove into a complete blackness.

Careful to avoid her injuries, Shevareth leaned over and picked Mel up. He was worried that she was unconscious, but also was immensely glad. She never would have let him touch her, let alone carry her. He shifted her to the right side of his body because his wounded left arm couldn't bear her weight, however light she was.

Cautiously, he stumbled the two of them through the doorway. A pale man sat in the entry way holding his head in his hands. Hearing the soft click of the door opening and shutting, the boy sprung up quickly. So quickly in fact, the chair fell carelessly to the floor making a thunderous sound. Softly, Shevareth placed Mel on one of the comfortable, red couches.

"What happened to her?" he shot.

"I tried to explain, but she wouldn't listen to a word I said."

"Obviously you didn't try hard enough," the man yelled. "That's my sister."

"Bran, I asked her to surrender," Shevareth retorted.

"You knew she wouldn't surrender. Mel never quits," Bran roared.

"What was I supposed to do?"

"Stopped her," Bran resolved.

During their argument the two had inched closer to one another. They were in each other's faces shouting.

"She doesn't listen to a thing I say," Shevareth screeched.

"I don't care. You could have stopped her with force, you know you could have. Now look at her. She's unconscious!" Bran bellowed.

"Yeah, I'm sure she would have appreciated me physically pulling her into the castle in front of all your people," Shevareth snapped.

"You could have tried something!"

"No matter what I would have done, she never would have liked the outcome."

Breathing heavily the two stopped yelling. Shevareth was right. Mel wouldn't have been happy with any of the options. Bran ran a hand over his face and slumped against the wall, exhausted from the fight and the wound in his back.

"What should we do with her," Bran questioned Shevareth.

"I'm going to take her to one of the healers. Her leg needs to be cleaned and rewrapped."

"Alright, come get me when she wakes."

"I'll be there as soon as she up," Shevareth promised.

"Thanks, Vidanric," Bran said sincerely.

With a slight nod, Vidanric walked over the sleeping woman on the couch. He placed his hands under her back, and hoisted her into his arms. He carried her through the stone halls that were gently lit with candles. He turned a corner and a spiral staircase appeared in front of him. Rounding up all his strength, Vidanric began to walk up the steps. Half way to the top he had to take a breath, but he continued on.

Finally he reached the infirmary. Pushing open the door, he paced briskly to the closest bed. Tenderly, he placed Mel on the sheets. A strain of auburn hair fell into her face. Without thinking, Vidanric affectionately tucked the lock behind her ear.

"What has happened?" A small, plump lady hurried over to the side of the bed.

"Her leg needs to be clean," He replied, not answering her question.

"Your arm sir," she said concerned as she spotted the bloody wound.

"Her first," he whispered huskily.

"Yes, yes of course." The woman bustled about the room picking up water, leaves, and clean bandages.

The healer began to unwrap the bandage. The leaves underneath were completely soaked in blood. Tentatively, she peeled the leaves off of the extremely deep wound. She dipped a small cloth into the basin of water. Dabbing at the injury, Mel stirred. Vidanric glanced up hurriedly, but she was still vastly asleep. Once the gash was cleaned, the healer wrapped the clean bandage around Mel's leg.

"Now your turn, sir."

Sighing, Vidanric sat down and remove his shirt to give the healer a better look at the cut. She did the same thing to him that she had done to Mel; cleaned and bandaged. Once he was taken care of, he looked around and saw a small chair in the corner of the room. Strolling over he picked up the seat and walked it over to the bed.

He sat down and gazed up at the peaceful looking Mel. His eyes began to droop and his head lolled onto the bed as he went into a night of blissful dreams. Unknowingly his hand landed on top of Mel's.

**Please review! I really would like to know what you think…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I didn't update sooner. I have been so busy with cross country that I barely have time to write! Well, here's the next chapter… PLEASE review I would love to hear what you think! **

Slowly, Mel began to awake. Her eyes fluttered open, but quickly shut again because of the harsh, bright morning light pouring through the window. Coldness seeped throughout her entire body as she realized she was not under any of the covers. Hastily, she began to reach for the blankets underneath her. However, she was unable to move her hand. Her eyes snapped open and she glanced down at her captured hand. Blonde hair was spread across her arm and bed. Disgusted, Mel ripped her hand from the grasp of the sleeping man.

Vidanric immediately shot straight up. He blinked a couple of times before his gaze landed on a very disgruntled Mel. Remembering his promise to Bran, he stood up and left the room to go find him. Confused, Mel watched his retreating figure. Minutes passed as the nurse began to tend to Mel's wounds once again. The pain was almost unbearable until she saw he beloved brother walk through the wooden door. Forgetting the nurse, Mel jumped off the bed and ran to her brother.

"Bran," she breathed as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She could hear a quiet chuckle as Bran brought his sister closer to his body; tightening the hug. The two just stood there for awhile; glad to have each other back. Reluctantly, Mel released Bran and took a couple steps back to lean against the wall.

"What are you wearing," Mel questioned after seeing his outfit. He was dressed in the Reselaeus' colors.

"I thought Vidanric talked to you," Bran sighed.

"Who's Vidanric?" Mel sounded perplexed.

"Shevareth. You know he has a name, not just a title, right?" He rolled his eyes at his little sister.

"That still doesn't explain why you are wearing that," Mel huffed.

"Mel, we're fighting for the same cause. We need to side with Vidanric." Bran was completely serious. All the usual humor in his face had vanished.

"We are not siding with him," Mel gasped.

"We both want the same things. It makes the most sense."

"The same things? What has he been filling your head with? Lies?" Mel screeched. She didn't even try to hide her anger.

"He wants to take down Galdran, just like you and I."

"Then what?" Mel hissed. "Who's going to take the crown? You or Shevareth?" A puzzled looked crossed over Bran's features for a second, but then he was back to normal.

"I don't know," Bran groaned. "It doesn't matter right now. We just need to defeat Galdran."

"Of course it matters," Mel insisted. Sometime throughout their fight Vidanric had slipped into the room. Hearing the sincerity and stubbornness in Mel's voice made him cringe. She would never fight with him because of their awful beginning.

"If I could say something," Vidanric drawled. Mel's head spun to face him, anger evident in her murderous glare.

"You've done enough," she shrieked.

"If you would just listen," he began.

"There is nothing to listen too," Mel replied harshly. Turning her back on both of the men, Mel threw the door open and rushed out into the empty corridor. Looking to her left and right, she spotted a staircase. Ignoring the piercing pain running up her leg, she hurried down the steps. Not knowing where to go, she took hallway after hallway at a quick pace. Conveniently, a man was walking towards her.

"Excuse me, sir," Mel said politely. "I was asked to do some work in the stables by Lord Vidanric. I can't seem to find way around. Could you point me in the right direction?"

A gentle smile crossed the man's face. He thought Mel was a servant, so he gave her instructions leading her straight out of the castle. Nodding her thanks, Mel rushed off to the exit. As she ran through the stone hallways, a hand grasped her upper arm. Turning, she came face to face with her brother.

"Mel," Bran said severely.

"Get your hand off of me, you traitor," Mel grunted. Bran flinched, but didn't let go of her.

"You need to listen to me for once in your life," he grumbled.

"I said get off of me," Mel repeated even more forcefully.

"Me and you. We're in this together, but we need Vidanric's help."

"There is no me and you," Mel whispered as she slammed her hell into Bran's foot causing him to release her arm. Mel sprinted off, taking advantage of her small lead. Turning a sharp corner, she almost ran into the door. Taking the handle, she tore it open. A cool breeze sent a shiver up her spine as she raced across the bridge.

Clouds began to move into the sky as she slowed her pace down to a walk. Her chest was constricted, not just from the run but also from the betrayal of her one and only brother. Her mind scattered from one thought to another as she crept through the woods towards her village. The sky over head began to darken due to the impending night. Up ahead of her, she saw lights and relief swept through her body.

She made her way through the town without being noticed. Mel didn't go home. Instead, she went straight to their headquarters. The small house that they planned in was alight with numerous fire sticks. Not bothering to knock, she burst right into the crowded room. Sighs of relief could be heard as the soldiers saw their leader walk to the platform in the front of the room.

"It's just us. Bran isn't coming back," she stated. Confused looks were cast throughout the room, but Mel left it at that.

**Sorry this one is kind of short. Please review, please review, and please review. I hoped you liked this chapter!**


End file.
